


Unique Friendships

by aflawedfashion



Series: Tales of Zeph and Fairuza [2]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Character, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: Pree and Gared visit their favorite dominatrix, Fairuza, only to find an unexpected friend working with her.





	Unique Friendships

Fairuza’s decor consisted almost exclusively of warm reds and oranges among deep blacks. No sleek blues. No dirty grays. Nothing that would remind her clientele of filthy streets or cold spaceships. Just sex and violence. She knew what people needed from her.

“Everything about this woman is positively stunning.” Pree turned in a slow circle, absorbing his surroundings with the same exuberance he had the first time he visited her. He never grew tired of a quality aesthetic. “A queen, truly.”

“A queen we only visit when we want information,” Gared slumped forward, a guilty look staining his beautiful face. “I feel like we’re using her.” 

“Nonsense.” Pree waved away the thought with a swift shake of his head that left his earrings swaying. “And besides, after we get our information, we always stay for a little fun. Fun that we  _ pay  _ for.”

“I don’t know.” Gared sighed, his puppy dog eyes warming Pree’s heart. “I feel like we owe her, like she should get free drinks for life.”

“How are you such a good person?” Pree rested a hand on his husband’s muscular shoulder and drew their bodies together, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss. He would never understand how he got so lucky. 

“Who’s next,” a familiar voice interrupted, but it wasn’t the voice Pree expected. He rapidly turned his head, his hand falling limply down Gared’s chest as Zeph confidently strode into the room draped in a black mesh outfit that left little to the imagination.

Pree could hardly believe his eyes. “Zeph, sweetie, what are you doing here?”

“Just helping out a friend.” She grinned with self satisfaction, but Pree’s eyes weren’t drawn to her shiny white teeth. 

“You like?” Zeph asked.

Pree tilted his head to the side, his eyes scanning from black stiletto to equally black lipstick. He’d be damn impressed if he weren’t so damn worried. “I don’t dislike, but it does raise more than a few questions.” 

He stepped forward, reaching for Zeph’s hand. 

“Are you ok?” Pree looked deep into her eyes, searching for anything amiss. “Are you in trouble?”

“Trouble? No, of course not. I’m fine.” She bobbled her head in confusion before bursting into a rapid ramble. “I mean, I don’t know how Fairuza dresses like this every day of her life. And I do mean that. Every. Single. Day.” With wide eyes, she plucked at her shirt’s tight mesh fabric. “Did you know she wears thigh highs when she’s at home? At home!”

Pree shook his head, his brain scrambling to keep up with Zeph’s words. 

“I couldn’t believe it either,” Zeph continued, “but she kept swearing it was true, so I made a surprise visit to her place late one night when she wouldn’t be expecting anyone, and it was true! There she was at her door - a dominatrix in stilettos drinking wine and reading a book. Totally bonkers, right?” Zeph asked without pausing for an answer. “Scarbacks have trouble giving up the masochism, and I’m working on it with her, but these shoes are a bitch, let me tell you, and I’m not used to my boobs being so close to my chin.” She smiled at her chest, her words finally slowing to a human pace. “I kind of like it though. It’s weird but good. So yeah, to answer your question, I’m fine.” She furrowed her brow. “Why do you ask?”

“Ok… sure… well...” Pree stumbled at a loss for words. “I’m going to need a moment to process all that. Especially the part where you’ve been to Fairuza’s home.” He squeezed her hand. “But I ask because I’m surprised to see you doing this.” He motioned to the chains hanging from a back wall. “What happened to your job as the backup nerd for Dutch and her boyfriends?”

“Oh, I still do that, but it’s not ALL I do. I do have my own life. When they’re off fulfilling their caveman hunting urges with a little bounty hunting, I have plenty of free time to spend with my sexiest friend.”

On cue, Fairuza stepped out from behind a billowing curtain, her heels clicking against the hard floor. “What’s the delay?” She draped an arm over Zeph’s shoulder, glancing between them for an answer. 

Pree arched an eyebrow as he watched Zeph’s hand slide around Fairuza’s waist like she’d done it a million times before. “More than a friend it seems.” 

“No. Friend is exactly the right word,” Zeph corrected. “What, two people have sex and suddenly they can’t be friends anymore? It’s ridiculous. People have such an unnecessarily narrow definition of that word.”

“People have an unnecessarily narrow definition of many things,” Fairuza added, “but I wouldn’t have thought you two would be among the small-minded.” Fairuza threw Pree a defiant glance, playfully daring him not to take offense.

He knew she was giving him shit just to provoke him, but he couldn’t let it slide. Pree leaned back, slapping his hand over his heart. “Darling, no one has ever accused me of being small minded.” He narrowed his eyes at Fairuza. “And no one ever will.”

“Good,” Zeph said. “Then you can appreciate our unique friendship.” She smiled at Fairuza before pressing a playful little kiss against her lips to prove her point. “And we have a job to do. So what’ll it be today? Chains? Whips? Handcuffs? I’ve always wondered what you two were into.”

“Really?” Pree smiled. “You think about us?”

“Well, yeah, of course,” Zeph said, Fairuza echoing her sentiment with a vigorous nod. “Just look at you guys.”

“I’m flattered,” Pree straightened his shoulders, letting the women get a good view.

“But we’re just here for information,” Gared said, visibly uncomfortable by the direction this conversation had taken.

Fairuza’s hand fell from Zeph’s shoulder. “Of course you are,” she said through a sigh.

“Aw, really?” Zeph pouted. “I was looking forward to working with you.” 

Gared scrunched his face. “You don’t think that would be awkward?” 

“No,” Zeph said. 

“She wouldn’t be intimately involved anyway.” Fairuza stepped forward, brushing her hand along Pree’s arm. “Zeph likes to watch.” Her sharp fingernails danced along the back of his hand. “I’m the one in charge.”

“Oh, well in that case...” Pree reached for Gared without taking his eyes off Fairuza. “I think we can be persuaded to stay a little longer after all. Nothing like a little voyeurism to start the week.”

“Follow me.” Fairuza wrapped one hand around Pree’s and the other around Zeph’s and led them into the back room. “We have much to show Zeph.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really enjoying writing Fairuza/Zeph even though I'm running far away from canon with these two.


End file.
